


Family Above All

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Margaery Tyrell, Past Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. When Brienne falls to her knees, Margaery ignores the guilt. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Above All

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

She can’t safely check on her brother at night anymore, but she knows he sometimes still cries.

Brienne of Tarth is earnest and naïve but with great strength and her own brand intelligence. She’s a fighter in both body and soul, yet, her heart is gentle.

 _Be part of my husband’s kingsgard,_ she almost says. _Be a personal protector to me and my maids._

However, the only way Loras might ever find some measure of true peace is if Renly’s murderer is dead.

She bids her, “Avenge our Lord Renly.”

When Brienne falls to her knees, Margaery ignores the guilt.

 


End file.
